Ezra's Story
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: This is my take on how the Incredibles rescue should of taken place. A one shot......sorta.


**The Incredibles: Ezra's Story**

A/N: This is my take on how the rescue should have been handled, Ezra is my creation, and he's a super, but his powers I won't tell you about now. This is a one shot, the only one shot I plan on doing. Incredibles is owned by Disney/Pixar all other rights reserved, I own nothing except my creation.

**Now. Lets begin.**

Elastagirl stood out to him as the weirdest super ever, an elastic super hero, he liked her, they had dated at one point, but they had broken up, still they remained friends. That was twenty years ago, now he was listening to all radio frequencies for any emergency broadcast. He hadn't ever been a part of the supers, so he'd never given up his suits, or had to register to go underground.

"_Tango Tango niner,"_ said a voice over a flight radio, _"this is Gulf Stream Charlie, requesting that you abort, I repeat, requesting that you abort."_

He looked up, she was in trouble, however, though she was married, he'd promised he'd be there if she ever needed help, her husband liked him, so he was good.

Looking around, he saw that Kel was asleep. How Kel could sleep at a time like this was a mystery to him, but then again, Kel was a two thousand year old teenager who had a propensity for hibernation.

"Kel," said the man, "Wake up, we need to go."

Kel didn't stir, and the man checked his vitals, Kel was in consciousness, but was ignoring the man.

"Kel," said the man, "This is important, we have a class 1 situation."

"Kel," said the man, "If you get up, when this is done I'll bake chocolate chip cookies."

Kel opened an eye, and smiled, "chocolate butterscotch cookies," she said as she stood up and changed into her attire.

Kel Nas was by all accounts old, but then again, she wasn't human, she was a demoness who had come to this time period to wreak havoc, but ended up with this man, a mortal who she had fallen for, even if he was years her junior, they were more like brother and sister, but were still in love.

"What is it Ezra?" she asked, gathering her chains around her.

Ezra Nargod was a super, though he'd never been in battle, he'd always laid low, he was one of the few super who chosen life to not be super, and had become a chemist, and invented a few things, including a way to inhibit the powers of a certain demoness he was in love with.

Kel had a power rating of over 10,000, but the inhibiter let her only use half of that, which was to her advantage, she had been using full power when she'd time shifted from the middle ages to get her, and she had almost died, Ezra had saved her, but they had fought for a year, before she finally came to love him. That was 30 years ago, when he was 20, they had been together now since then. They had never married, but he had given her a ring and they had a civil ceremony with a local super priest who did the marriage, against his wishes.

"Elastagirl is in trouble," said Ezra sipping some coffee, "I think that Mr. Incredible is in trouble."

"Lets go," she said grabbing him and teleporting them to the landing pad.

Ezra was rich, fabulously, but he wasn't totally that kind of rich, his family had come from money, but when they died, they had left him a vast amount, far greater then Bill Gates, so he had donated half of it to charities, and still had enough to live in the family estate. He owned a Ferrari, a 100 foot boat, a ten person transport helicopter and a super sonic jet, bought from the military, stripped, and remodeled to fly under radar. It was the only armed vehicle he owned, originally it had a weapons compliment of 100 sidewinder missiles, ten cannons, and a bomb bay. The bomb bay had been converted into a lab, the cannons replaced with his laser cannons, and the sidewinders replaced with air to air and air to surface missiles. It had shielding, and no one else knew about it.

"Aras," said Ezra to the plane, "power up."

The plane's AI, Aras started powering up, and soon enough they were in the air.

In the air, Kel was listening to the radio and powering up weapons. There was nothing on any frequency, and Ezra confirmed it.

"Target last known frequency," he said, "Then plot course to where they were going."

"An island in the South Pacific," said Kel, "It doesn't show up on any maps, but I managed to find an orbital satellite that seems to be used by whoever runs this island."

"They're sloppy," said Ezra, "Probably didn't think anyone would ever look in space."

They slowed down as they hit the ocean, then the scanners picked up something, three forms in the water.

"that's Elastagirl," said Ezra, "Two others with her."

Kel nodded, reached out with her mind and teleported the three to the ship.

Once they were on board, Ezra put the plane in hover, while he went back to talk to his passengers.

Elastagirl was bewildered, "Ezra?" she said, "What, how, why?"

"I've taken a fancy to helping those in need," he said, "Me and Kel were listening in, and heard your report and came in, I figure the five of us can take on whatever is going on from where the missiles came from."

"Boss!" shouted Kel, "Missiles incoming."

"Go!" shouted Ezra.

Smiling, Dash looked at the Red Ghost, "nice," he said.

"We land hard and fast," said Ezra into the mic, "Power up the missiles, and fire as soon as we reach 50 miles off shore."

In the control room, Syndrome was becoming irate.

"First I shoot down your wife, and now a super sonic jet shows up on the spot?" he roared "who is here?"

Mr. Incredible just sighed, he was going to die, before his rescuers get here.

"Sir," said Mirage, "INCOMING!"

"WHAAT?!" roared Syndrome, as the island and complex shook with missiles all over, hitting the com to security, he shouted, "WHATS GOING ON?"

There was only static at first, but finally a guard responded, "A supersonic jet sir, missiles came fist, the jet was fifty miles off shore, it came like a bullet, all red, then flew over the island and unloaded more missiles, point defense weapons are offline, intercept crews are going out to bring in the planes passengers….."

"SECURITY!" roared Syndrome, "Report!"

There was static, then a new voice, from a different radio.

"Syndrome," said the voice, "I am Ezra, I've got a com jam on this island, your people can chase us all they like, but they won't find us, we'll be in there faster then you're people can figure out what's going on."

On the other end, Ezra smiled, and then clicked off.

Intercept crews were on their way to the plane, luckily it had molecular shielding.

Going to the locker in the back, Ezra took out what was in there, various guns, two swords, and a case of bombs.

Kel had her chains and her bone sword. The three supers would use their powers.

"lets go," he said.

In the lab, Syndrome was still screaming, then he hit the red alert button, and all security, wherever they were, stayed, and started patrolling the area, more aerial intercept crews were sent out, but it was useless, between Ezra's guns, and Kel and her powers, nothing on earth could stand up to them.

"This is getting out of control," said Syndrome, "You are going to die." Pointing at Mr. Incredible he smiled.

It took an hour to get through the defenses, we had knocked out most with the fly over, but there were still others, most of them human, Kel had gone through killing everyone in sight, no matter how unimportant they were. She finally got the gates and waited for everyone else.

Ezra fired his rocket launcher at the gates, and took out a squadron of guards at the same time with the blowing of the doors. Now to make their way inside, and destroy this place.

"You and your kids go after your husband," said Ezra, "Kel and I will destroy the rest of this complex."

Splitting up, Elastagirl, Dash, and Violet made their way to the holding facility, Syndrome was torturing Mr. Incredible and enjoying, all the while holding a gun to Mirage's head.

Syndrome was laughing it up, right up the point the doors to the sanctum blew into a wall across from him.

Turning around he saw Elastagirl, and two kids. One who had glowing hands, and Elastagirl was pissed.

"Hahahahahahahahahah!" roared Syndrome, "This is perfect, now you will witness the end of the super strong man."

Aiming at his heart, Syndrome started up for one last round, but stopped when the controls shorted out, turning he got punched in the face, by violet who started flipping with controls, and released her dad.

"You're going to pay Syndrome," said Mr. Incredible, coming down off his prison perch.

"You forget," said Syndrome, as he immobilized them, "I have the upper hand."

"You had the upper hand," said a voice behind Syndrome.

Mirage looked up, Syndrome turned his head, and swore, "Ezra Nargod."

"Yep," said Ezra as he shot the control glove off of Syndrome.

Syndrome felt hopeless, and helpless, and for that matter, powerless.

"Go to hell." He muttered, reaching for the self destruct button, but failing, as Mirage kicked him and Ezra shot him.

"Good riddance," said Mirage as Syndrome lay in a pool of his own blood, then fell to the ground to as Kel power blasted her.

"You will die to," she said, "for your troubles and crimes, as a testament that the super community will not stand this."

"Let's leave people," said Ezra.

Standing all together, they teleported back to the Red Ghost, as they left the island blew up.

In the news, there was a story about how an island in the South Pacific had blown up, but no one was claiming responsibility, in other news the super community had sent out a joint statement asking to be let back into the world.

In his inner sanctum in bed with Kel sleeping on his shoulder, Ezra smiled, being from the future was great, but having to keep the fact that you're from the future a secret from your parents is sad.

Dash Incredible sighed, the future was being rewritten anyway, Syndrome was dead. Time would tell, what else would happen.


End file.
